Escape from Hellmouth High
by intellectual vixen
Summary: Kai, Ray, Kenny and Max are stuck in the worst school in the world. The maximum security Halloway High, or as the students call it, Hellmouth High. The school for the delinquents, pyromaniacs, gangstas and people with attitude problems.
1. Default Chapter

"What were you thinking!" The principal yelled, leaning over his desk.

It was a hot summer afternoon. For the tenth time this week the boys had been called to the principle's office. All four of them just sat there, staring into space.

The principle sat back down, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves? Mr. Hiwatari?"

A blue haired boy stood up. He wiped his short, light-blue fringe out of his eyes.

"Nothing until my lawyer gets here."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

"What about the rest of you boys?"

The shortest of them, whose nickname was "The Chief", spoke next.

"I actually don't have anything to do with this, so I'll just leave now."

He adjusted his glasses and then left.

"Anyone got sugar? I _really_ could use some about now."

The blonde-haired boy walked off twitching.

The remaining boy just sat there, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Now, Raymond, explain to me why you attacked Tyson."

At the same time, a girl the age of 14 was at the front gate of Halloway High. She was escorted by two security guards that were chatting to her casually while holding her arms, which were handcuffed behind her back.

She smiled and looked up at the three storey high, enormous C-shape building filled with dormitories and classrooms, atop a property of 5 acres that had multiple tennis courts and football fields.

All of which was surrounded by a 5-metre high barbed wire fence _and_ the whole thing rigged with the latest security systems and cameras. A maximum-security facility for the worst of the worst. The place where they "fixed" the world's worst delinquents. It was like a rehab centre for pyromaniacs, gangsters, the regular offenders, and the one's with attitude problems. It was Halloway High, or, as the residents call it-

"Hellmouth High. This is gonna be fun!"

She skipped, or at least she tried to, down the pathway to the front doors.

After the yelling and the pointing, Ray walked out of the principles' office. The boy with blue hair was waiting for him in the hall.

"Kai, thanks for waiting!"

Ray was smiling as he walked over. Kai, however, wasn't.

"Idiot! Why did you bash Tyson?"

"Well…" Ray said, worried. "You know how Tyson is! He's the most annoying person in this whole school!"

"You know this is a five man job!" Kai was angry now, and stepped closer.

"Okay okay okay!" Ray put his hands in front of his face as if to shield himself from Kai's glare.

"We can't afford any slip-ups!" Kai stopped and put his hand on his forehead, then mumbled, "Why am I surrounded by idiots?"

At that moment, two security guards holding a girl walked past them. Ray and Kai looked up to see who it was.

The girl smiled innocently and said "hi" to them before they went into the office.

"What about her Kai? She fits the part perfectly." Ray said, still looking in her direction.

Kai turned around and started to head back to his dorm.

"What a drama queen," Ray muttered.

In the principles' office, the two guards let go of the girl.

"Come sit down Sydney," Fitzy said.

He pointed to the chair in front of his desk, where Ray had just been.

The girl sat down and smiled sweetly.

"This looks like a really nice school, Mr Pronciple! I think I'll like it here." She smiled again.

_This is really scary _-Fitzy thought- _She acts so normal and innocent, is this the right girl?…_ -He looked at her file and his eyes bulged-_ What kind of psycho am I dealing with! _

"Y-yes, of course you will. I'm sure you'll make lots of good friends. Here, I'll t-take you to your dorm."

He got up and led her out the doorway. They walked down numerous corridors, until-

"A-ha! Here we go! This is your new room! You get one all to yourself because you're such a special girl."

Really she wasn't special; she was one of the worst cases they had seen, the worst since…

She looked up at him innocently and said:

"Really? Wow, thanks! You're the greatest!"

Sydney gave the principle a BIG hug, then ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

It took a while for Fitzy to recover, but when he did he yelled through the door:

"Lockdown's at 9:00pm!"

He started walking away and shuddered. _What is she?_ He thought.

Back in their room, Kai and Ray were arguing.

"Why not Kai?" Ray was whining now.

"Dammit Ray! Just shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!" Kai put his hand over his forehead again.

Ray sulked over to his punching bag and started punching away like there was no tomorrow. At that time, the blonde-haired boy came through the door and collapsed right in front of it. His normally bright blue eyes were faded.

"Gimme…Gimme…" He extended his hand out and waited.

Ray kept punching away at the bag not caring, and Kai just looked at him.

"Get up Tate! You're blocking _my_ view of the floor!"

The blonde-haired boy just lay there motionless with his outstretched hand.

Then, all of a sudden a brown blur moved through the room at phenomenal speed, slamming the door open and hitting the blonde-haired boy in the head.

_Why didn't I do that!_ Kai thought.

The boy jumped up instantly, grabbing his head in pain.

"Ahhhhhh, Kenny! What'dya do that for!"

The brown blur that was Kenny had already sat at the desk and hooked in his laptop.

"Dizzi nearly went flat! I had to save her! Dizzi! Are you all right?"

The others all rolled their eyes.

"Talking to a computer? Honestly, am I the only sane person here?" Kai muttered.

Kenny said nothing, already heavily immersed in his work.

The blonde-haired boy fell onto his butt and started snivelling.

Ray looked at him and felt sorry for him.

"Awww… Here Maxie, I got a sugar cube for ya!"

Max's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Really?" He wiped the forming tears from his eyes.

"Here doggie!" Ray raised the sugar cube from his pocket and Max stood on his knees with his hands like paws.

"Woof! Woof!" Max yapped at Ray.

Ray dropped the cube into Max's mouth. Then he knelt down and patted Max on the head.

"Good boy!"

Ray continued to hug the barking Max and pat him on the head until Kai had had enough.

"Cut it out Ray. Just… I dunno… go vandalise something."

"Right! Ray yelled.

Ray marched out the door.

"Hey Max," Kai knelt closely to Max and pretended to whisper. "Max, the cafeteria was stocked up today! And guess what they got!"

Max started to bounce and get exited.

"What what what?"

"Let's see if you can guess. The first letter is S…"

He didn't even get to "U" before Max shot out of the dorm at the speed of light.

"Why do I even bother with these people?" he muttered.

Finally, he was alone. Except for Kenny, but that doesn't count.

"I hate to admit it, but Ray may be right for once, for once."

"What about, Kai?" Kenny turned around and looked at Kai, his eyes covered by his hair as usual.

_Must be a nerd thing_-Kai thought.

"Chief, can you do some research on someone for me?"

"Who will it be? Do you want me to get the dirt on Fitz? Do you want me to fi-"

"All I want is info on that new girl. Anything and everything. View the tapes from this morning. Learn her name. She might be just right."

"Just right for what?"

"She might be just the right girl for the job of fifth member."

Meanwhile, Max had already had the largest amount possible of sugar for a human being without exploding and is cartwheeling around the hall in extra hypo mode.

"Sugar is fun! Like flying Peter Pan evil pirate ahhhhh!"

Max crashed into Fitzy, bowling him over, but he still kept spinning down the hall.

"What the! Security! Tranquilliser guns! Now! This boy's had an overdose!"

_How the hell did he?…. Dammit Kai!_ He thought as he pulled out a small peashooter with a tranquilliser-tipped point.

Also meanwhile, Ray had set all the bins on fire, thus enabling all the pyromaniacs to go beserk and set even more bins on fire and laugh crazily and evilly. Ray then climbed onto the roof and started throwing tiles onto the ground three storeys below.

On ground floor, the second-worst teacher in the whole school, the deputy principle, saw Ray on the roof frolicking and throwing tiles. At the same time, Ray saw the deputy and froze.

"Oh crap!"

He aimed the next few tiles at her, trying to knock her out.

_She's just too fast!_ He thought.

The deputy ran under cover, and called for the guards.

Instantly, ten men were up on the rooftop.

The men held him down, so he couldn't escape.

"NO! NOT THE BUTT! ANYTHING BUT THE B-"

One of them shot him right in the butt with the tranquilliser, making him instantly fall unconscious.


	2. The fifth member

It was the next day, at recess. The group was sitting at their table in the cafeteria, located in the shady corner furthest away from the teachers. Ray was tenderly rubbing his butt, having not recovered from yesterdays' activities. Max, however, was fine due to the fact that he had already had his dose of sugar for the morning from his favourite supplier, Kai.

"Now Max," Kai said, while Max's eyes darted all around the room due to the sugar. "I want you to do something for me."

"Yes, mister Hiwatarisugarmandeliverer sir?" Max listened intently.

"See that girl over there?" Kai pointed to Sydney, who was just standing there smiling, looking for a place to sit.

"Which one? Which one? Which one?" Max was looking in every direction _but_ the direction Kai was pointing.

Kai slapped his forehead with his hand, then grabbed Max's face and turned it in Sydney's direction.

"See Maxie? The one with red hair and the 'spaced out' look? Her!"

"Oh! I see! I see!" Max jumped up and down.

"Go up and introduce yourself to her. Be nice, be _normal_. Make friends, or no more sugar, got it?"

Max stood up and saluted:

"YES SIR! RIGHT AWAY SIR!" And marched off.

Ray watched Max march off, stunned.

"He's such an idiot, isn't he Kai." Ray sat back in his chair.

"Yup." Kai sat back and closed his eyes.

"He's soooooo easily manipulated, I mean, how thick can you-"

"Hey Ray," Kai interrupted, "Johnny called you a Jackass."

Ray fell backwards off his chair, then stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Why that little…"

Ray stomped off in the direction of Johnny's table, knocking over some gay guy named Oliver.

Kai laughed at his brilliance. Then he turned to Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny. You still trying to access that girl's files?"

"The stupid thing won't let me through! All you can see is her name and student number! That's it! Nothing else! Nothing! Nada! Zip! Zilch! R-"

"Kenny, I get the point. Hey, it ain't that bad. All our files are blocked off too. Coz we're _too_ _bad_. I mean, she can't be worse than us."

"I guess you're right… Hey Dizzi, what do you think about…" Kenny rambled on in conversation with his non-responding computer as Kai sighed and waited.

Sydney just stood in the middle of the cafeteria, tray in hand, thinking.

_Where should I sit? _–She thought looking around. _Maybe near the nice teachers_ –She looked at the nearest table. _The people there look… Well… Maybe not. Why are they looking at me like that? That girl just… with her finger and… was she pointing to the roof?_

Sydney looked up to see what the girl was pointing at when all of a sudden, a bouncy blonde-haired boy popped out of nowhere.

"Hellothere!" He said quickly.

"H-hello," she said, startled by his sudden appearance.

"I'm Max! Nice to meet you!" Max held out his hand, which was shaking slightly.

_Hmmm, he looks like a nice boy_ –She thought.

"I'm Syd-"

"Yay! Placetosit! Bemyfriend? YayOkay!" Max grabbed her hand and ran past all the tables to their own, before pulling her arm sharply down, causing her to sit immediately.

She looked across the table to see Ray nursing his knuckles after the fight, Kenny typing and talking to his computer at the same time, and Kai who was staring at Max.

"You idiot! What part of normal don't you understand! You are _so_ not getting lollies when we get back to our dorms!" Kai sighed and shook his head.

Max started sniffling.

"No, it's alright, I'm glad to have somewhere to sit! Don't take it out on him! I'm Syd-"

"I know, I know, you're Sydney, right?… I'm-" Kai stared at Max.

"K fine, you introduce everybody, and I'll _think_ about giving you candy."

Max looked up; smiling like nothing ever happened and put his fist near his mouth.

"Sydney, welcome to Hellmouth High!" He said in a gameshow voice. "And I'm your host Maxie! The blonde superboy from the U S of A! Yeah!"

"Get on with it Max…"Kai warned.

"Don't let his earring and prettyboy looks fool you! This first contestant is one tough customer! Former leader of the Russian Mafia, anyone who even touches him will feel his wrath! Protected by his SUPER RICH grandpa he has the power to crush teachers and sue the pants off anyone who opposes him. Who is he? HE IS KAI!"

"Oh, no applause, please," Kai blushed.

"Our second contestant is an expert hacker and destroyer of any program he can get his hands on! Anti-hacking and firewall breaking are his pastimes! Among the elite ranks of hackers he is known as "The Chief", but we all know him as, Kenny!"

"How" Kenny put up his right hand, then went straight back to work.

"Aaaaaand! Last but not least, known for his superior fighting skills (Kai is waaay stronger by the way) and-"

"Hey!" Ray grimaced.

"It's only the truth man, I'm sorry. Well, anyway, his opponents remember him by his tiger-tail hairdo (thus the nickname "The White Tiger") here we have, RAAAAAAY!"

Ray stands up punches his fist into the air, to an invisible audience.

"Thankyou very much!" Ray, realising the everyone is staring at him, yells:

"What're you looking at!" Then sits down and mumbles something about how he never gets to have fun.

Sydney clapped through the whole performance, then stopped when she realised that she too was being watched.

"Wow, that was great Max! I'm glad to meet you all!"

"Hey Sydney," Ray said, taking her hands.

"Would you consider joining our group? I mean, we're the nicest people here, and…"He looked over at Kai. "Kai has a crush on you."

"WHAT!" Kai yelled, standing up. "I DON'T! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT-"

"Don't worry Kai, I was just pulling your strings is all." Ray smirked.

You just wait til we get back to our dorms –Kai thought- See how YOU like it when I pull YOUR strings.

Kai's fist shook for a moment, then he thought about what he was going to do later to Ray and smiled.

"Ignore the mangy cat, but, what do you think? Will you join?"

Shocked by Kai's outburst, Sydney said umm for a while, then:

"Okay, sure! Now I have some new friends to play with!"

Sydney sat there smiling, while the rest of them thought to themselves "Okaaaaay…" and then Kenny spoke for the second time in the whole conversation. He actually looked up as well.

"The first meeting is after classes at 5pm in dorm number 51. Be there, or be square." Kenny then went back to his computer world.

They all rolled their eyes except for Sydney at Kenny's _lame_ nerd slogan.

The bell rang and all the guys got up, except for Sydney and Max.

_What could he have possibly meant by, "Be there or be square?"_ –Max wondered.

"Excuse me Kai," Sydney said politely as she stood up.

"Yes?" Kai turned around to face her.

"Isn't your dorm in the boys section?"

"Yeah… so?" Kai looked at her curiously.

"But girls aren't allowed on the boys' side!" Sydney had to look up to see Kai's eyes because he was a whole head taller.

"So…?" Kai was starting to get impatient.

Ray knew that Kai was getting annoyed, and if Kai got angry he would scare her off, so he decided to handle the situation himself.

"Kai, don't worry, I'll take it from here. You go off to class." Ray waved his hand in the direction of the diminishing surge of students.

"Alright." Kai went over to the table, picked up Max by the collar and dragged him along the floor to class. Max was still thinking hard so he didn't notice.

"Sydney, you're right, you're not allowed to go to the boys dorms. But, if the boys _say_ you can then it's alright." Ray whispered.

"You mean I won't get in trouble?" Sydney said innocently.

"No. See, the teachers meant you're not allowed to go without the permission of the boys."

"Oh…"

Ray rested his arm on Sydney's shoulder, causing her to bend slightly with the weight.

"Come on Syd! We have science now, don't we? Great! I'm in your class too! Let's sit together!"

Ray grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway, dragging her with him.

Tell me what you think about this story! Read and review I beg of you! This is my first story and I'm trying to do chapters so yeah! DO NOT WORRY-THIS IS STRAIGHT OUT HIT'N'RUN FUN! Absolutely no yaoi or romance (can't stand the stuff!) and Tyson isn't here because I don't like him very much! If you wanna have him there, then give me some ideas about what you think I should do to him. Next chapter might come in a week, coz I gotta do school work, play mah flute and go to KMA (Korean Martial Arts) twice a week! If you have any ideas for me, then let me know!

See ya!


	3. Piffles Anonymous

It was last period of the day. The group was separated into two classes: Kai, Kenny and Max in one, and Ray, Sydney and Tyson in the other (if Ray hadn't sent Tyson to hospital).

Ray and Sydney were sitting behind their cooking benches chatting, when Johnny, a boy that was sitting in front of them at the time, turned around.

"Hey Ray," Johnny smirked "Love the pink apron, it totally suits you."

All the guys on Johnny's table laughed.

Sydney tried a comeback.

"Don't listen to their mean teasing Ray, they're just _jealous_!"

It didn't work.

This time, all the guys on J's table fell off their chairs and laughed.

Ray could feel his face go red, with both embarrassment and anger. Ray grabbed a bucket from the floor and filled it with water. He then dunked it on Johnny's head, soaking him from head to toe.

"Oh sorry!" Ray said sarcastically, putting his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, you're in trouble now Ray. No one can help you, no one can save you. Nothing can save you from the wrath of….TEACHER!

The teacher looked up to see Johnny soaking wet, and Ray holding the bucket.

"Ray! What are you doing!" She yelled, walking over to the two boys.

"Sorry miss," Ray put on an innocent voice. "I thought he was on fire."

The whole class cracked up at this joke, even Sydney and the teacher.

"Haha….ah…. (clears throat)… Ray that was not funny! Apologise to Johnny and return to your seat!"

"_I'm so sowy Johnny_" Ray said cutely.

Ray sat down at his table when Sydney started talking.

"That was very thoughtful Ray."

"Yeah I try _(is this girl for real?)_" Ray smiled.

"Now class! Settle down and let me read the messages!"

The class became quiet, except for Johnny who was wringing out his wet hair onto the floor and Ray giggling at the sight.

"Blah blah blah," the teacher murmured, scanning the page. "A ha! Meeting today for…"

Ray didn't really listen, so all he heard was:

"…Johnny…Ozuma…Sydney…"

"Huh?"

Sydney looked at him, smiling as usual.

"Huh what Ray?"

"Huh you're going to a meeting when you only just started yesterday huh?"

"Coz I enrolled! It's called "Piffle Anonymous", isn't that name so cute!"

"And…." Ray was taken back by the name, "what do you do there?"

"We talk about how much we love Piffles!"

"And what exactly are Piffles?"

"I can't tell you, it's supposed to be anonymous remember?"

"But then how do people learn about Piffles in the first place?"

"Don't worry Ray," Sydney stood up, holding all her stuff.

A small number of people stood up and left the room

_She has some weird logic that girl_ – Ray thought, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, in sports class, Kenny was sitting on the grass, with his laptop. Kai was standing with his arms folded against the soccer goalpost. Max was just sitting there digging in the grass, or what was grass before he dug it up.

"Look look!" Max said, holding a handful of worms.

"That's beautiful Maxie," Kai said without looking.

Max did a little "hee hee!" and got back to digging.

_I'm so bored –_ Kai thought, looking around._ Maybe if I-_

The ball went flying past Kai and into the goal.

"Kai! What the hell are you doing man!" Dunga stared at Kai.

"Standing."

"Why don't you try blocking the ball for once?"

"Because I don't want to."

"But you're the goalie! That's what you're supposed to do!"

Kai stood up and straight.

"I'm bored, Max?"

Max looked up from the dirt.

"Will you badly injure Dunga for me? I'll give ya 5 redskins for it."

Max considered his options.

Worms, or redskins? Worms or redskins? Worms. Redskins. Worms. Redskins. Worms- 

"REDSKINS!" Max yelled as he crash-tackled Dunga, then started to repeatedly hit him with the worms he dug up.

_Eww…- _Kai thought. _–Only half an hour to go, just half an hour. Come on Kai, you can make it._

Kenny looked up when he heard Max yell redskins to see what was happening. A crowd had gathered by then, and since nobody really liked Dunga, everyone cheered Maxie on. Also, coming to Dunga's rescue, Kenny saw the sports teacher, Mr. Henriquez approaching the crowd.

"Kai! Incoming!" Kenny pointed to Henriquez.

"Why does this always happen when I'm having fun? Max! Get the teacher!"

Kai looked over at Max, but Max was still too busy going ballistic against Dunga to hear.

He grabbed the soccer ball, and started to run up to the teacher. He ran within throwing distance of the teacher, then threw the ball.

Naturally, being a fitness teacher, he caught it. Big mistake.

The teacher didn't even know what hit him. While he was looking at the ball, Kai rammed him in the gut, knocking him out.

"Oh crap, now my hair's wrecked!" Kai said, nursing the somewhat flattened spikes of his hair.

In cooking class, Ray was also very bored. Being a natural in the kitchen, he got the job done in 5 minutes. So now, Ray was slumped over the table staring into space.

_I wonder what Piffles are? _– Ray thought, desperate for something to do – _Hey, isn't the meeting room near the principles office? Maybe I can get a sneak peek if I…_

Ray stood up and grabbed the same bucket he soaked Johnny with and filled it up.

On the table in front, Robert was complaining how he never had to make meals at home, when all of a sudden –

"In the name of my Great Grandfather!"

Robert spun around to find Ray, holding the now empty bucket.

"I'm sorry Robert, I thought you were on fire! Honest!"

"Hmph! On fire!" Robert left the room and came back in completely dry clothes.

Again, Ray filled up the bucket, walked up to Robert and gave him a shower.

The same thing happened. Ray lied, Robert nearly cried, looked at his clothes, and got new ones. This time, and the next, and the one after that, and the one after the one after that one. In other words, Robert was pretty pissed off.

"RAY!" Robert yelled startling the whole class.

"Yes, Robert?" Ray asked innocently.

"YOU ARE AN UNCOUTH PRUNE!"

The class gasped.

"What did you call me?" Ray wanted him to repeat it a few more times.

"I CALLED YOU AN UNCOUTH PRUNE!"

Ray looked over at Oliver.

"Is that the best he can come up with?" He whispered.

Oliver nodded.

"That's it Robert! You've done it now! I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in manners!"

And with that, Ray lunged at Robert, causing a crowd to gather in all the commotion.

"What are your excuses boys? I mean, do you do these things on purpose? Or is it coincidental?"

Fitzy sat back in his chair.

"Sir," Ray whined, "He hurt my feelings!"

"I thought we were playing football, I mean, soccer? Football? Same difference."

Kai was still trying to fix up his hair.

"We were playing! We pulled eachothers' hair, bit eachother and scratched eachother. It was fun!"

Max pulled out 5 redskins and shoved them all into his mouth at once.

"I still don't get why I'm here, I didn't do anything."

Kenny opened his laptop and began typing.

_What am I going to do with them?_ –Fitzy thought, sighing.

BING-BONG! The bell rang, obviously.

"Alright, you may leave."

They all got up and were about to leave when –

"Oh, I forgot. Tyson has fully recovered."

"Yay! Tysonfuninsunbun!"

"Err…..Right…. However, he was hit by a bus as he was leaving and had to go back."

Ray did a little "yes!" and then walked out the door.

"Today's meeting for Piffles Anonymous is now over. See you next week everybody!"

"Bye miss," the group replied in unison.

Sydney left the room, and found Ray, Kai, Max and Kenny waiting.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"I can't tell you, it's anonymous!" Sydney replied, smiling.

"I tell you, she's like a brick wall," Ray whispered to the others so that Sydney couldn't hear.

Kai turned dramatically and walked off.

"Kai! Whereyougogoadodo?" Max called.

"In case you haven't noticed," Kai turned around dramatically again, "we have a meeting now."

"Oh yeah!" said everyone but Kai.

I was going to make this one the first meeting when they find out… well, I can't tell you (hee hee). But it took a whole chapter to get up to that point, so you're gonna have to wait another week (laughs evilly). Tell me what you think, and give me some ideas to make it longer, otherwise it's gonna be a short story! Nooooooooo!


	4. Schik

Everyone except Sydney headed off towards the boys' dorms.

"Uh, guys?"

Everyone except Kai turned around.

"I'm… Uh… going to just head back to my room to get something. Ok?"

Sydney turned around and ran to her dorm before they could say anything.

Kai just shook his head, muttering something about girls and kept walking.

Sydney shut the door to her room. _I better grab my bag in case I need it_ –she thought, grabbing some things and shoving them inside a pink handbag the size of a sports bag.

"What's taking her so _long_?" Kai sat back on a rather elegant armchair, courtesy of his grandfather.

Kenny was on his computer typing away as usual, and Max was on the floor reading a picture book of "Willie Wonka and the Chocolate factory", and Ray was in the bathroom having a shower.

There was a knock on the door.

Max sat up straight.

"CLANGCLANGBELLRANGWHATTADANG?"

"Who is it?" Kai said with his eyes closed.

"Umm…. Well… It's me of course!" said a voice outside.

"And who is me, exactly?" Kai's eyes were still closed.

"Sydsydsydbiddridsyd!" Max rushed over to the door and opened it.

"Max! I wasn't finished-"

Max ignored him, which caused Kai to pout, and brought Sydney inside.

"Welcome to our chromedomehomeylone!"

Max waved his arm everywhere, emphasising the room.

"Hi Kai! Wow, that rhymes!" Sydney said as she smiled at Kai who was still pouting.

"What took you so long?" Kai looked at Sydney curiously.

"Well I-"

Max was repeatedly saying hiKai hiKai in the background.

"- just had to pack a few things, that's all."

"A few?" Kai's eyebrow lifted looking at her enormous bag, then came crashing down. "Ow! I hate when that happens!"

Kai rubbed his eyebrow.

"Let Maxiesugababie show you 'round!"

Max grabbed Sydney's hand and dragged her to the corner on the right near the window.

"This is where MaxieMax sleeps!"

Max pointed to the Teletubbie bed sheet and the posters on the wall, all with candy advertisements on them.

"And looklook!" Max pulled out a framed poster from under the bed.

"Allstarryeyes!"

The poster had a baseballer, tennis player, basketballer and footballer in the middle and autographs over each head.

"There's Mikey, Stevey, Emilyey and …. That guy!"

Sydney just looked and nodded, not sure what else she was supposed to do.

"Very good Max!" She clapped.

Max did a little hee hee before dragging her to the left corner, where there were 2 punching bags (the small one and the big one), a fake dummy that you bash up, a rolling mat, and one of those beds that hang from two poles really high up.

"This is Rayokayplayroom!"

Max again waved his hand around crazily.

The bathroom door opened and Ray came out, drying his hair with a towel.

Sydney shrieked.

"Oh hey Sydney!" Ray smiled and waved.

Sydney put her hands in front of her eyes.

"Uh……" Ray said, confused. "Am I naked again Kai?"

"Check for yourself." Kai turned around to face the wall, still pouting to no avail.

Ray turned around looking at himself.

"Hmm…. These pants are dirty, I think I need to wash them. Hey!"

Sydney still covered her eyes.

"Sydney, I'm not naked. I don't get it. I'm _fully dressed_."

Ray said that phrase slowly, not knowing why.

"But… But… Look!"

Sydney quickly opened her eyes, pointed to Ray's feet, then shut them.

"What? They're just my feet."

"No…. Socks…Terrible…"

"Wha? Oh… Max pass me some socks."

Max threw Ray socks, confused with what was going on.

Ray put his socks on.

"There, see? Better!"

Ray pointed to his socks, showing Sydney.

Sydney did a sigh of relief, then Ray jumped up to his very high bed and started reading a chef's recipe book he stole.

Max grabbed Sydney's hand back from her side and dragged her to the other corner where Kenny was sitting at his desk.

"This is Kenny's corner!" Max pointed happily, expecting another round of applause.

"But Maxie, there's only a desk, chair, and some computer stuff."

Sydney looked around to see if anything else was there.

"But Kenny doesn't need a computer. All he needs is right here."

Sydney was still confused, so she asked Kenny.

"Kenny, where do you sleep?"

Kenny didn't turn around.

"I don't sleep, I hibernate like Dizzi, then wake up when my batteries are charged."

The others all slapped their foreheads.

"Thiswaythisway funfunfun!" Max yelled as he pulled Sydney to Kai's corner.

"Wow Kai! You live in style!"

"Why thankyou." Kai replied, getting out of his big armchair.

"This is Kai's stack of specialstuff!"

Max waved his hand around the room for the millionth time, while Sydney tried to look around. There was a bookshelf with many books, a walk-in wardrobe, a kingsize bed, and heaps of other posh stuff, as well as a fireplace. On the small table next to Kai's bed was a photo-frame pointed photo-side down.

"Ooooooh, does Kai have a girlfriend?"

Sydney went to pick up the picture, when Kai quickly snatched it before she could reach.

"No," Kai replied, blushing. "It's my dog."

"Kai, are you sure she appreciates it when you call her that?" Sydney said, moving her index finger from side to side in a metronome fashion.

"No really, she's my dog. Dranzer."

"I've never heard of a girl called Dranzer before…."

Sydney started to think but Kai stopped her.

"Here-look!" He shoved the photo in her face.

"She's a Rottweiler cross pitbull."

Sydney looked, and sure enough, it was a dog.

"Oh, I get it now. But Kai" Sydney looked around the room. "How come you've got all this expensive stuff?"

"Because," Kai took back the photo then sat back on the couch. "My grandfather is _so_ worried about me, that I might get bashed up or something, that he gives me whatever I want to make me happy."

"Damn lucky if you ask me." Ray looked down at them.

Sydney sat down on the three-person lounge next to Kai's one-seater.

"I mean seriously, he never gets in trouble. I got my millionth detention this week! Fitzy's doing a bad job, he ought to be fired."

Sydney's eye twitched.

"Kai, can you get one of your mob dudes to flame him for me?"

Sydney's eye twitched again.

"He has to learn that if he plays with fire, he's gonna get burnt."

Both Sydney's eyes twitched.

Max walked over to the lounge and sat next to Sydney.

"Syd ukayoway?"

"W-what do you mean Max?"

"Yeah Syd, you did this thing with your eyes and-"

"-Fire." Kai interrupted Ray.

Sydney twitched.

"Flamethrower."

She twitched again.

"Sydney are you sure you're all right? You just started twitching."

Sydney looked up at Ray in his hammock, confused.

"Really? I did?"

"TWITCHY!" Max yelled.

"I know, if I just-"

Ray jumped down off his hammock and pulled a lighter out of his drawer.

"RAY! NO!" Kai yelled, but it was too late.

SCHIK 

Don't panic! Don't panic! The next chap is up already! This one was SO long I had to make a second one with Syd's problem. I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! stupid school I've had SO much stuff to do and hardly any spare time! Please read and review! Also, would you prefer them eventually getting out and running all over the world? Or do you want the whole story thingy to be about them trying to get out for all eternity? Please tell me what ya think!


	5. The Problem

SCHIK

"FIRE!" Sydney yelled, as she rammed Ray.

"What the-"

Ray slammed against the wall and stayed there.

Sydney reached into her enormous bag, and pulled out her hairspray can and placed it behind the flame.

"Asta la vista, baby."

Sydney pressed the button of the spray, creating an instant flamethrower.

"Get down!" Kai yelled, the flame singed the top of his hair.

"Scary! Maxie scared!" Max went under his mattress.

Kenny grabbed his computer and hid under his desk, then put the cord back in and kept typing.

Meanwhile, Sydney was burning everything in one straight line, while laughing maniacally at the same time.

"Where's everybody gone?" She smiled, looking for them.

Sydney turned took her finger off the spray and left the flame alight. Then started laughing maniacally, again.

Kai stepped up behind Sydney.

"I'm right here."

Sydney spun around, and was about to press the spray when Ray's finger appeared above the lighter, pressing down the lid and extinguishing the flame.

"Huh?" Sydney looked at Kai and Ray confused.

"Uh, is this yours?" Sydney handed the lighter to Ray.

"What are you!" Ray took the lighter and took a step back.

"Idiot! She's a pyromaniac, that's what!"

Kai looked around to calculate the damage.

"Nothing a little money won't fix and…"

Kai looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"Oh my God."

Max crawled out from under his bed, sensing that the danger was over.

"Oh dear," Max scrambled back under his bed.

"OH MY GOD!" Kai screamed. "LOOK AT MY HAIR! LOOK AT MY HAIR!"

"Kai! Is that a new style you're trying?" Sydney asked.

"NO YOU IDIOT! THIS IS WHAT YOU DID!"

Ray looked at Kai's hair. All his spikes in his hair were burnt to a crisp and frizzy because of it.

"I'm sorry but, I don't know what you're talking about." Sydney looked at Ray for help.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER! YOU WERE THE ONE THAT DID THIS!"

"I'm sorry," Sydney's eyes got watery. "I'm so so sorry, what did I do?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Ray looked at her curiously.

Kai was looking at his mirror, trying in vain to fix his hair.

"I sob can't sob remember."

"Kai." Ray looked at Kai.

"What?" Kai moaned.

"She can't remember." Ray looked back at Sydney, who was still sobbing.

"What do you mean "_she can't remember_"?"

" I can't…. I can't…. sob remember anything."

Max crawled out, and jumped up next to Sydney.

"Syd's a schizophrenic pyromaniac!"

"Don't be stupid Max." Ray looked up at Kai.

"I think she may be schizophrenic pyromaniac." Kai repeated.

"I totally agree, Kai."

"That's why we can't get into her files."

Everyone jumped.

"Kenny! Where'd you pop up from?" Max asked, smiling.

"Why'd you get so smart all of a sudden?"

"Uh….."

Kai walked over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Cleanup crew, I got a big mess with your name on it. Room 51 boys' side. Yep, yep, 9, got it."

"What's going on Kai?" Sydney asked.

"New meeting room. Room 9. Follow me."

"Funfunforeveryone!" Max squealed.

"I'll bring the sugar." Ray shuffled around for a bit then found the stash.

"But Kai, don't you still hate me?"

Sydney looked up at Kai.

"I've already gotten over it. And besides," Kai smiled evilly. "This may come in handy."

"What may come in-"

Kai hooked his arm around Sydney's neck and started to walk, making Sydney follow.

"I think I'm really gonna like you."

How'd you guys like this chapter? I had fun with it. Next episode the meeting will finally commence! Yay! This chap. was a bit short, and I'm sorry about that, but I promise to put the next one up as soon as I can! READ AND REVIEW!


	6. The Meeting

"Finally," Kai muttered, "The first meeting! We're gonna get outta here!"

Kai did a little "yes!" and clenched his fist.

"Uh, Kai?" Ray looked at his surrounds.

"What, Ray?" Kai gathered his cool.

"Do you really think we can talk about this in _here_?"

The whole group were seated on upside down laundry baskets with piles of clothes and uniforms everywhere. Washing machines were rotating regularly, making them shout to be heard.

"Well-it was the only place I could find at such short notice!" Kai yelled.

"I'm so sorry," Sydney said for the millionth time.

Ray tried to comfort Sydney.

"It's not you Sydney, it's a psychological thing. Don't blame yourself."

Kai laughed weirdly/insanely/annoyedly and then glared at Ray, pointing to his hair.

"Sydney's a Looney tune! Ha ha haha ha looney, that's looney….Heh he," Max giggled to himself.

"Teacher incoming." Kenny warned.

"You know what to do people!" Kai yelled. "Places everyone!"

The cleaning lady walked past them and to the washing machines, putting another basket of clothes in. Max let out a _really_ loud laugh that he was trying to keep in.

"What are you boys doing here with this sweet little girl?" The lady eyed them suspiciously.

Kai stood up first.

"Max, take care of Sydney." He whispered back.

"Roger!" Max gave Sydney a bag and two sticks.

"Max," Sydney whispered. "What"

"Shhhhhhh, just do what monkey do ok?"

"Hi Mrs.Cleaning-Lady, what are you doing here?" Kai said innocently, if that was possible.

"I work here." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, about that….." Kai brought his hands together infront of his face and pleaded.

"Please Mrs. Cleaning-Lady ma'am, don't tell on us!" Kai's eyes got watery.

Ray stepped up and pretended to comfort Kai as he pretended to cry.

"If anyone found out we made a club everyone'll make fun of us." Ray said, looking back at the lady.

The cleaning-lady looked at them, clearly confused.

"W-why? What kind of club is this?"

Max looked up from the knitting he and Sydney were doing. He pushed up his glasses (which were Kenny's) and they flashed, making him look smart.

"It's the knitting club." Max said.

"Oh, right….heh heh…..I'll leave you to it."

The lady left the room, backing away slowly and carefully.

As soon as her footsteps couldn't be heard, they all sighed in relief.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" Kenny yelled, slamming into the wall.

"Hee hee, you can't catch me!" Max squealed, running in a circle.

Max and Kenny made lots of noise running and smashing into things, while Sydney watched them curiously.

"Ray," Kai's fringe overshadowed his eyes.

"Yeah dude?" Ray looked at Kai.

"Get off, right now."

"Are you sure you're alright? You seemed really emotional."

"I was acting, you idiot."

"Yeah, right. I knew that."

Ray stepped away from Kai.

"Alright," Kai wiped his eyes. "Man, I hate lemons, well, can we start this thing?"

"MY GLASS-"

_THUD_

"Awww, you beepbeep, you killed Kenny! Here KenKen, have a spot of glass." Max gave Kenny back his glasses, though he had already knocked himself out.

"Is Kenny gonna be alright?" Sydney looked worriedly at Kenny.

Kai surveyed the scene.

"This is no good, Max, bring me K's laptop!" Kai yelled.

Max brought the laptop, and then held out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." Kai handed Max a pack of glo-worms.

"What are you going to do?" Sydney asked.

"I'll tell you, and then you can try it!"

Kai whispered into Sydney's ear something that the others couldn't hear.

"Ok," Sydney said. "Here goes. Kenny, Max destroyed your laptop."

There was silence.

"Kai, I don't think it w-" Ray was about to say when-

"I'LL KILL YOU, MAX!" Kenny jumped up and charged.

Max, who was still happily sucking on a pink and blue glo-worm, did a girly scream before running for his life.

Ray was laughing his head off and Kai was smiling, while Sydney looked on scared.

"Hey Ken, just kidding, it's here." Kai held the laptop high.

Kenny skidded to a halt, grabbed the computer and hugged it, muttering about "my preciousssss".

The group sat down again, with Sydney hugging Max who was still sniffing, Kai sitting with his arms folded and eyes closed, Ray playing with the long bit of hair that he has and Kenny with his dear laptop.

"Ok, now we can begin. Our objective is to escape from Hellmouth High, and how are we gonna do it, Kenny?" Kai opened his eyes.

"Well, first, we'll-"

"Dun-dun dun dun dun-dun deediloo," Ray started singing the Mission Impossible theme.

Kai pulls out a clean, white scarf from his pocket and whips Ray over the head.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop, you happy?" Ray rubs his head.

"Well, anyway, I hacked into the schools' computers and found out that, from 12am, the security systems for the school don't operate for 30 minutes."

"What!" Everyone but Kenny yells.

"But we've already tried that, and we got caught!" Ray yelled.

"But Ray," Kenny's glasses flashed. "That's because we went to the wrong place."

"Oh."

"The only place that the security systems black out is…."

"Where where!" Max jumped on the spot like a dog.

"In the principal's bathroom."

There was no sound. Even the washing machines got quiet. Until Sydney broke the silence.

"Kenny, you perve!" Sydney smiled and giggled.

"No, I'm serious. It's in the principle's bathroom!"

"You just wanna see what's in his bathroom, don't you?"

"No, I…" Kenny blushed. "That's not the point! It's there and only there that the systems are down!"

"But, why do we have to break out?" Sydney asked innocently.

Everyone practically fell off their seats.

"What do you mean why!" Kai yelled.

"The people are so nice here, and-"

"The reason we came here, the reason we got caught, was so that we could escape!"

"Syd," Ray said. "We never get caught. It's just we were bored stiff."

"And mummy's evil! She won't give Maxie sugar no more! But Kai and Computer Nerd and Cat Man are nice and give Maxie sugar, so I do what they think best!"

"Then," Sydney put her finger on her nose to think. "How come you haven't escaped yet?"

Everyone went silent, hanging their heads in shame.

"Well, uh, about that…It's proving harder than we thought." Kai said, shaking his head.

"Is that why you need me? Wow! I can feel the love! Come on guys, give me a hug!"

They all started to back away, afraid.

"I SAID HUG!" Sydney yelled, going into her pyro-psycho personality.

"AHHH!" They all screamed as she grabbed them all and gave them a bone crunching hug.

"That's better," Sydney said, back in nice-loving personality. "See, it wasn't that bad."

They all laughed nervously, which was amazing, considering they couldn't breathe.

I know you've all got your big knives and are about to kill me horribly and painfully.

Sorry about taking sooooooooooooooooooooo long, I've been busy, sick, you name it, I've been everything. So, what'd ya think? I will try to incorporate some of your ideas, but please read and review! Give me some ideas of what you guys would like to happen! And the lemon juice thing? Kai put some in his eyes to make him cry, if you didn't know….


	7. Stage 1

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I've been banned from the internet lately, and I sorta had a writers block! I don't blame you if you don't wanna read anymore, but I thought since I had the time ( and my half yearlies are over YES!) that I would continue writing again. I will try to write heaps coz my school holidays are coming up, so here you go!**

**

* * *

**

"Stage one. Kenny, you ready yet?" Kai said, leaning against the wall in his typical arms crossed, 'This is a waste of my time' pose.

Kenny put an enormous backpack on, and struggled under the weight.

"I'm-ready. What-about-others?" Kenny wheezed, struggling for breath.

"Just a minute!" Ray yelled from the bathroom.

"I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Max said repeatedly.

Max jumped up and down, with some type of lolly wrapped around his head and his wrists like bracelets.

"Okay! Let's go people!" Kai yelled, walking out the door.

"Wheeeeeeee!" Maxie yelled scampering after Kai.

Ray just finished in the bathroom, grabbed his log of a bag and carried Kenny, who had been crushed under the weight of his bags outside.

"Wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Ray yelled as he ran to catch up.

Meanwhile….

"Um, is this the right room?" Sydney wondered to herself out loud.

She was standing in the boy's dorm section of the school, with her bag under her arm. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She said nicely.

The door creaked open, showing a very short person with a cross on his head.

"Whaddya-" he saw who was at the door and he smiled evilly.

"Hi, I'm Sydney and I was wondering whether Kai and Ray and Max and Kenny lived here but I guess they don't since you're here so I'm sorry for di-"

"No they _do_ live here but you have to come inside to see them."

"Okay!" Sydney replied cheerfully.

Kai, Ray, Max and Kenny were walking down the dimly lit corridor, on their way to Sydney's room, since she'd obviously gotten lost when they heard Sydney's scream.

"Sydney? Is that who I heard right then?" Ray asked out loud.

"Sydney! Where is sugafunpenfriendsun?" Max said, excited that another friend was nearby.

"Kai maybe we-" Ray started but Kai had already sprinted in the direction of Sydney's scream.

_Dammit_, Kai thought, scowling as he ran. _If anything happens to her we're screwed. She's so ditzy she probably went to someone else's room!_

Kai stopped at a room where the door was slightly open and stepped in. Sydney was standing on top of a chair in the corner with her hands covering her mouth. A short guy with a cross was sitting on the floor like he'd just fallen down with a look of surprise and shock on his face.

"KAI!" Sydney yelled in relief as she hugged him.

"Wha?" Kai was confused with this sudden show of affection. "What did he do?"

"He…. He…. He showed me his lizard!"

"Why that son of a…Dammit Daichi you creep! What kind of sicko are you!" Kai yelled, obviously disgusted.

"But all I did was-" Daichi started.

"No buts Mister! That is the worst thing to do to a girl!"

Kai punched Daichi in the stomach, knocking him out.

"Are you alright Sydney?" Kai asked, prying Sydney off his scarf.

"Yes, but. Can you kill it?"

"Kill what?"

"That lizard over there." Sydney pointed to a purple and yellow lizard poking its tongue out at Kai.

"You mean…He didn't… You never…"

"I can't stand lizards. I agree with you Kai. They're disgusting."

Kai just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face as Max, Ray who was carrying Kenny appeared.

"You guys have to be more quiet! _They_ can hear you." Ray nodded as he said this.

"Syd-Syd!" Max squealed and hugged Sydney who smiled again.

"I guess now we should start stage two then." Kai closed the door and gagged and bound Daichi.

* * *

**Yay! I'm done one section! And don't worry; I'll post the next one soon! After they escape it'll be fun (I think!). I'll try doing a preview, though I'm not really good at that kinda thing and I'm bound to change it a bit but here:**

"**Hey you!" Ray yelled at a security guard, catching his attention.**

**_Me?_ The guard signalled, pointing to himself and looking at Ray.**

"**Yes you! Over there! You're the one that put the needle in my butt, aren't you! Come over here and fight like a man!"**

**The security guard approached Ray, getting close enough to show that he was in fact three-times Ray's size.**

"**Did I say you? I meant-" Ray stammered.**

**The security guard seemed a lot bigger close up.**


End file.
